warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
ThunderClan
The ThunderClan are a group of cats that live in the part of the forest that is deciduous woodland. It is the main Clan in the Original Series. They are named that because of the nearby Thunderpath. Their main prey items are mice, voles, squirrels, rabbits, and birds such as starlings, magpies, wood pigeons, and thrushes. In peace, they are respectful of other Clans. In battle, they are fierce, courageous, and loyal. ThunderClan cats speak out for what is right, and are not afraid to challenge The Warrior Code. They stalk their prey in the forest. Territory Forest Territory :The ThunderClan forest territory is located in what Twolegs call the White Hart Woods. Landmarks in this territory include: *Tallpines and the Treecut Place *The Great Sycamore *The Owl Tree *Sunningrocks *Snakerocks *The Sandy Hollow *Twolegplace Lake Territory :The Lake Territory for ThunderClan is called the Hare Hill Woods by Twolegs. Landmarks here include: *An abandoned Twoleg nest *Sky Oak *The Clearing In the Original Series ''Into the Wild A kittypet named Rusty hunted in ThunderClan territory and was attacked by one of their apprentices, Graypaw. After Rusty turns and fights Graypaw, Bluestar, the leader of ThunderClan, comes out with Lionheart, a warrior of ThunderClan. Bluestar compliments him and asks him to join the clan. Rusty considers it and the following day Rusty meets Whitestorm and Lionheart at the ThunderClan border and accepts Buestar's offer. However, when he comes to the clan most cats are mad at Bluestar for letting a kittypet into the clan. As a result, he gets in a fight with one cat, Longtail, who tears off Rusty's collar. This convinces the Clan that Rusty must stay and soon is named Firepaw. Firepaw goes out hunting and is attacked by a rogue. Firepaw proves to be too much, so the rogue gives up and tells him to kill her. When he refses to kill her she tells him that her name is Yellowfang. He finds her some food, as she was very hungry, and eats with her. Bluestar finds out that Firepaw has broken the warrior code by eating before the elders are fed, so as his punishment he has to look after Yellowfang when the clan takes her as a prisioner. At the next gathering, the leader of ShadowClan, Brokenstar, reveals that a cat has been driven out because she is dangerous and if any of the clans see her that they should kill her. Because Firepaw has taken a liking to Yellowfang, he runs away from the gathering early to warn her. After he pleads for her to run, she says no and that Bluestar will do what is right. To the relief of Firepaw, she is right and lives. When ShadowClan attacks ThunderClan for shielding Yellowfang, Yellowfang proves her loyalty by protecting the kits. However, some cats think that she is just faking and that ShadowClan had planned it. Soon, Spottedleaf, the medicine cat, is found dead behind the nursery. The kits are also gone and so is Yellowfang. Every cat but Firepaw thinks she killed Spottedleaf and took the kits, so Firepaw sets off to find her. To his horror, Yellowfang's and the kits' scent leads to the ShadowClan camp. Before they go, Ravenpaw tells Firepaw that he saw Tigerclaw kill the old deputy Redtail at an earlier battle with WindClan and that Tigerclaw keeps giving hints that Ravenpaw is a traitor and should be killed. Firepaw thinks that Tigerclaw is only doing this to hind the truth and to drive Ravenpaw out, so Graypaw and Firepaw help Ravenpaw run away to a loner's barn to live. He rushes back to the clan to tell them that he is dead. When Firepaw and Graypaw find her, she says that she doesn't have the kits and that she thinks a ShadowClan cat took them, so she followed their scent to find them. Firepaw and Graypaw believe her. When a ThunderClan patrol finds them they want to kill her, but are convinced not to when she goes and gets cats in ShadowClan the don't believe that Brokenstar should be leader. The ThunderClan cats and ShadowClan cats attack the ShadowClan camp. When some of the ShadowClan cats find that they are losing, they turn on Brokenstar and drive him out with his followers. It is learned that Clawface, a supporter of Brokenstar, killed Spottedleaf and took the kits. ThunderClan takes the kits back and tells the Clan what happened. Soon Bluestar asks Yellowfang to be the new medicine cat, seeing how she was the ShadowClan medicine cat. Firepaw and Graypaw are given their warrior names, Graystipe and Fireheart due to their heroic acts. Fire and Ice Graystripe and Fireheart adjust to being ThunderClan warriors. Their first mission is to find WindClan and bring them back because ShadowClan and RiverClan both are starting to hunt on WindClan territory. When they find WindClan, WindClan warriors almost kill them, but then when their leader, Tallstar, realizes that they want to help he, swallows his pride and lets them bring them back. Fireheart and Graystipe get their first apprentices, Cinderpaw and Brackenpaw respectively. Fireheart's apprentice, Cinderpaw, goes to check out a message that was meant for Bluestar (against Fireheart's orders) and falls into a trap that Tigerclaw laid. She is permanently damaged in her back leg. She learns that becuse of her injury, she will never become a warrior and feels like she is useless to the clan until Yellowfang wants her to be her apprentice. Forest of Secrets One warrior Gryestipe falls in love with a riverclan cat, Silverstream, and begins to see her in secrect. This is found out by Fireheart but he doesn't say anything. Later, a flood come to RiverClan, and Greystipe is worried about Silverstream so he and Fireheart go over to RiverClan to check on her and she tells him that she is going to have his kits. Then, when she gives birth, she dies of loss of blood and her kits go to Thunderclan. Tigerclaw leads a group of rouges and followers of Brokentail to the Thunderclan camp in an atack and dtires to kill Bluestar, only to have his plans foiled by Fireheart who later becomes deputy in his place. When the leader of RiverClan hears that the kits of his duaghter Silverstream are still alive, he almost leads his clan into battle for them. The battle is then avoided by Greystipe giving up the kits and gose to RiverClan but does not tell any of the cats in the clan before it is time to go. Rising Storm Fireheart is ThunderClan's new deputy now, but Tigerclaw still haunts Fireheart's mind. Some cats are wondering if Tigerclaw will attack. Most of the cats are still shocked about Tigerclaw's disloyalty and many warriors are badly injured. Bluestar also did not seem like herself because her mind had been damaged by the shock of Tigerclaw's betrayal. Cloudpaw, an apprentice in ThunderClan, who is also Firehearts' nephew, saw a Twoleg for food and one day was abducted by them. Later, Ravenpaw shows up and tell Fireheart that he saw a very unhappy kittypet who had the scent of ThunderClan. When Fireheart goes to investigate, he turns out to be Cloudpaw and after he is rescued he is welcomed back to the clan. A fire sweeps through the forest, destroying ThunderClan's camp and taking the lives of two elders, Patchpelt and Halftail, and Yellowfang, ThunderClan's medicine cat. When Bluestar, accompanied by Fireheart, went to speak to StarClan at Mothermouth, a patrol of WindClan warriors, led by Mudclaw, stopped them before Bluestar was able to talk with them. The ThunderClan leader later feared that StarClan sent WindClan to stop them from going to Mothermouth and speaking with StarClan, which causes her to slip into further paranoia. Even so, the WindClan patrol had no right to stop Bluestar from journeying to Highstones, and that troubles Fireheart. A Dangerous Path In this book, another one of Tigerclaw's, who is now know as Tigerstar after he became the leader of Shadowclan, sceams is revealed. He has led a pack of dogs to the forest. He killed many rabbits and led a trail of them to the ThunderClan camp then killed a queen Brindleface so that the dogs can get a taste of cat blood before they find the camp. Before he can lead them to the camp, Bluestar gives Cloudpaw his warrior name, Cloudtail, and none of the other apprentices becuse she says that Cloudtail does not belive in StarClan. Swiftpaw gets mad and says to the other apprentices that they should do something that Bluestar can't ignore and that they should go get rid of the dog pack. In the end, he and Brightpaw go. Swiftpaw is killed and Brightpaw's face is torn. Plus, Brightpaw just keeps saying "pack pack" and "kill kill". When she is dying, Bluestar gives her the warrior name Lostface so that StarClan will honor her as a warrior. When Fireheart, Cloudtail and Lostface go to see Cloudtails' mom, she is shocked by Lostface's face and Cloudtail is furious that Bluestar gave her that horrible name, so when Firestar becomes leader, he changes it to Brightheart. When their is a surprise ambush on a ThunderClan patrol for sunning rocks, Bluestar is about to be killed by Mistyfoot and Stonefur who don't know that she is their mother and Fireheart can only save her by telling them that she is their mom. Later, Bluestar says that he should have let them kill her because, "It is better to die from a kill from a loyal warrior then die leading a clan of traitors," Also in the fight, Leopardstar is going to kill Fireheart and Greystipe helps him so Leopardstar says that he is band from RiverClan and if any cat finds him on their territory, to kill him. Because Greystipe saved his life, Fireheart lets him in the clan. When Fireheart finds Tigerstars trap, he evacuates the camp and has a plan to have fast warriors lour the dogs over a gorge. When Brindleface is killed, her kits Ferncloud and Ashfur say that they want to help evenge their mothers death. The trap works fine until Tigerstar stops Fireheart so the dogs can catch up. Fireheart is saved by Bluestar atacking the dogs and falling over with them. With the help of Mistyfoot and Stonefur, Fireheart brings Bluestar out of the river and she tells him about the proficy that fire will save the clan and Fireheart is that fire. Then she dies and Fireheart is now the Leader of ThunderClan. The Darkest Hour When Firestar takes his name and his lives, StarClan tells him that four will become two. Lion and tiger will meet in battle, and blood will rule the forest. This was later proved wroug becuase it ment that the four clans would turn into two, LionClan and TigerClan would meet in battle, and BloodClan would rule the forest. But instead, the four clans became one, LionClan and BloodClan meet in battle, and BloodClan broke up after their leader was killed. When Tigerstar of ShadowClan attempts to take over the forest with his TigerClan (consisting of ShadowClan and RiverClan) ThunderClan and WindClan join together and call themselves LionClan to face TigerClan and BloodClan. However, after Scourge kills Tigerstar, TigerClan breaks up and ShadowClan and RiverClan join LionClan in a showdown between LionClan and BloodClan. LionClan are able to defeat BloodClan and since there is no need for an allied group of clans like this anymore, LionClan breaks up and the four original clans go back to their own territories. Super Edition: ''Firestar's Quest Leadership is taken over by Graystripe when Firestar goes away on his journey to find SkyClan. In the New Prophecy Series Midnight The ThunderClan warrior Brambleclaw, has a dream where Bluestar tells him Darkness, Air, Water, and Sky will come together...and shake the forest to its roots and to meet three others and listen to what midnight has to say. So one night he goes to fourtrees and while he is wating for three other cats to come he hears something in the ThunderClan direction and his rivle Squillepaw come out. She starts bosting about how go she is and then they get into a fight. Later, four other cats come, Crowpaw from WindClan, Fethertail and Stormfur, Greystipes kits from RiverClan, and Tawnypelt, from ShadowClan. Brambleclaw is confronted by why he brought Squiellpaw and he says he didn't and she follows him. When they ask Fethertail and Stormfur why ther are two of them, Stormfur says that Fethertail had the dream but since they were so close, he wouldn't let her come alone. They wait untill midnight but nothing happens so they go back. Later, Brambleclaw has a dream that he was drowning in the ocean which he calls the sun-drown place and he thinks that he should go there. He convises the rest of the cats to go and Squiellpaw makes him let her go after she fought with her father, Firestar. Before they can go, Leafpaw finds out that they are leaving and she promisses not to tell any body. Back in the forest, everybody is scared about their disaperance and twolegs start to invade. Moonrise The cats on the Great Journey come across The Tribe of Rushing Water who they are in danger from Sharptooth, who is a lion like cat without its mane. When the cats get there, the tribe is nice to them, but then when they try to leave they keep Stormfur becuase they say that he is apart of a prophency that a silver cat would come and save them. The rest of the cats make a plan and bring him back with them on a night that Sharptooth atacks. Later, Stormfur has a dream and then he tells the cats that he needs to go and help. Squirrelpaw has an idea to stuff a rabbit with deathberries. The plan doesn't work and Sharptooth corners Crowpaw. Feathertail has fallen in love with him and gives her life to save him. In the end the silver cat was Feathertail who died and was left with the tribe. In the forest, the Twolegs continue to destroy the forest. Dawn The cats on the jorney come back and tell all the clans that they have to leave or they will die. Leafpool is captured by twolegs and finds, Mistyfoot, Cloudtail, Brightheart, a kittypet named Cody and Shash, mother of Mothwing and Hawkfrost. Squiellpaw finds where they are and when they help, Greystipe is taken by the twolegs. Before they leave on the journy, Firestar makes the difficult choise of leaving Greystipe. The ShadowClan camp is torn down and they shelter with ThunderClan before agreying to go with them. They make the journy with help from the Tribe. Starlight ThunderClan supports WindClan in the battle against Mudclaw's rebels.When they defeat the cats from the WindClan camp, some cats follow others to the ThunderClan camp. Two ShadowClan cats knock over Leafpaw as they ran by and she was about to fall of a rock she clung to to her death. Crwofeather is there and she calls for him but he is rememboring when Feathertail fell over and he stars to mumble to himself and almost lets Leafpaw fall. When Leafpaw is back and safe, Crowfeather confeses his love to Leafpaw and she says that she loves him too but no other ThunderClan cat knows. Twilight The ThunderClan camp is attacked by badgers and Sootfur and Cinderpelt are killed. Leafpool and Crowfeather escape from their Clans and mate with each other. Sunset ThunderClan leader, Firestar, is caught in a fox trap and Brambleclaw is named deputy for saving him. Graystripe is pronounced dead. In the ''Power of Three Series The Sight Graystripe returns to ThunderClan with his new mate Mille, a kittypet who helped him on his way back, when they are found at a gathering. Dark River Lionpaw starts to see a WindClan apprentice named Heatherpaw and they call them selves DarkClan. They meet in a cave which has many tunnels leading to WindClan and ThunderClan side of the boarder. One time when Heatherpaw was late she says that kits had followed her. When Jaypaw and Leafpool go to try and make peace, they find out the WindClan kits are missing. When they bring the news to ThunderClan, Lionpaw thinks they went to help thinking that they had gone in the tunnels. Jaypaw helps them find the kits with the help of an old cat that died in the tunnles when it was raining, the tunnles flooded, and he drowned. The cats name was Fallen Leaves and he told Jaypaw where to go. It starts to rain and the tunnles flood when they find the kits and they get out by following the river, they stop the battle with the clans by showing the kits and saying that they were making a camp on the beach. ''Outcast The Tribe of Rushing Water comes to ThunderClan for help, and they send Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw, Hollypaw, Lionpaw, and Jaypaw to help them fight off rougue invaders. Eclipse ''coming soon ''Long Shadows ''Coming Soon In The Rise of Scourge A Thunderclan patrol consisting of Bluefur, Thistleclaw and Tigerpaw attack Tiny. History of Ranks Leader | width="10%" | |- |} Deputy | width="10%" | |- |} Medicine Cat | width="10%" | |- |} See Also List of ThunderClan Cats List of Other Clans Category:Clans